dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Universe 8
In the universe designated Universe 8 by the multiverse-crossing Vargas of Universe 1, Frieza's Empire is the strongest force in the universe and his family rules the universe with an iron fist. Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold are participating in the tournament in an attempt to win the wish for immortality that was denied to them in their own universe. Divergence Age 762 - The events on Planet Namek happened differently than what we know. Certain members of Frieza's organization are conspicuous only by their absence, Zarbon and Dodoria were presumably killed by Vegeta as they were in Universe 18 (among others), although weaker members of Frieza's army like Appule and Cui managed to survive. Most notably, although most of the members of the Ginyu Force have come to the tournament, Captain Ginyu himself either did not survive or is attending in a body that we do not recognize. Two members of the Cooler's Armored Squadron, Doore and Neiz, are also missing, though their compatriot Salza is involved in the tournament. In any event, the members of Frieza's organization that did survive managed to kill all of the Namekians (indirectly thwarting Frieza's own wish for immortality). Frieza had somehow managed to kill Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, as well as Vegeta and Kulilin. This had to be done, not only before Goku became a Super Saiyan, but before he could even use his Genki Dama on Frieza, as his tail is whole in his fourth form. It is stated in the French official artbook of DBM that no Frost Demon has encountered a Super Saiyan. Another fact is that even though Frieza is in his fourth form in the DBM tournament, it doesn't mean that he needed to transform in his universe. It was only because he didn't want to appear in an inferior form around his brother Cooler. Due to lack of desire to train, it is likely that everyone from this universe has roughly the same power levels as their counterparts from the events on Planet Namek in Universe 18. Known Competitors *Freeza - Along with his brother Cooler, heir to King Cold's empire and leader of his own Planetary Trade Organization. Freeza's first match was against Jeice, also of Universe 8. With a glance and a smirk to his subordinate, the match was over before it began. Frieza is slated to fight Universe 13's Nappa in the second round of the tournament. *King Cold - Ruler of an empire spanning all of Universe 8, and father of Freeza and Coola. He fought and defeated Videl (Universe 9) after transforming to the fourth transformation of his kind. *Cooler - Along with his brother Frieza, heir to King Cold's empire, and most likely the most powerful being in his universe. However, even after transforming to his unique 5th form, Cooler was still soundly defeated (though deemed not worth killing) by Super Saiyan Trunks (Universe 12). *Burter - Member of the Ginyu Force,who alleges to be the fastest being in his universe. Burter was quickly defeated by the Southern Kaioshin of Universe 1. *Jeice - Member of the Ginyu Force, Burter's partner. Jeice was pitted against his own boss, Frieza, in the first round of the tournament, he surrendered before the fight began. *Recoome - Member of the Ginyu Tokusentai. Even thought its assumed that Recoome was killed by Nail of Universe 10 after a hard-fought battle , an interview with Salagir found here states that Recoome survived and is healing up in Freeza's spaceship *Salza - Member of the Cooler's Armored Squadron. Salza was bifurcated (and killed) by Universe 9's Kulilin's Kienzan in his first match of the tournament. Other Competitors/Spectators *Unknown warrior *Kui *Appule Note on Age Difference Salagir had stated on the lack of age difference for Frieza and the rest of the participants from Universe 8 (due to there being about a 30-year difference since any of them actually appeared). As an explanation for this, Salagir leaves it open to interpretation so that the reader may decide. Of his options given (P41 comments): # This universe had a 30 years shift along with the others, and these guys slaughtered all of Planet Namek yesterday. # 30 years? That's nothing. With state-of-the-art technologies from Freeza's empire, no one dies from old age any more (could be like Gunnm Last Order, nothing contradicts that in DB) # Freeza's family has a 1000 years life expectancy, and for the Ginyû Squad, er, too, or state of the art technology for very rich people only. Category:Multiverse